To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic having increased since commercialization of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5th-Generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band) is under consideration. In the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed to alleviate a propagation path loss and to increase a propagation distance in the ultra-high frequency band.
For system network improvement, in the 5G communication system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In the 5G system, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access schemes including filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed. In a next-generation mobile communication system, communication technologies and services are under discussion, which support a data capacity that is about 1000 times larger than conventional communication systems, e.g., an LTE system, support a speed of 1 Gbps or higher per individual, and support high-density networking. In line with this, research has been conducted on techniques for providing ultra-realistic, participating, and customized contents that maximize immersion and realism by applying virtual reality, holograms, four-dimension (4D) techniques, etc. To provide such contents, minimization of latencies occurring in a communication system is a big issue, in which the latencies may vary with an air condition, a backhaul structure, a distance between servers, and so forth.
Thus, various schemes for satisfying a latency level required in the next-generation mobile communication system have been studied, one of which is a system where a server for providing a service to a terminal and a base station (BS) are directly connected to each other to reduce a connection latency, referred to as a delay or a latency, occurring between the terminal and the server.